


As Above, So Below

by Dionynic



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Angels, Azarias does things, Clearing up how heaven works for the Bleston campaign I guess, Heaven, Minor Violence, this will be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionynic/pseuds/Dionynic
Summary: There may be no rest for the wicked, but there's no rest for the blessed either.
Kudos: 3





	As Above, So Below

The faintest sound of music followed Azarias to the field where he trained, not an uncommon sound, but quite pleasant still. It almost distracted him from the work he was getting ready to train for. Almost. He'd been doing this for far too long to be so easily distracted by the faintest tunes of a lyre. Steeling himself, he stepped onto the soft sand of the field and hummed, feeling it give way just barely underneath his feet. The possibility of slipping would be the natural issue today. Carefully, he studied the figure in front of him, a woman with dark brown hair tied into a tight bun, her eyes were almost entirely white, like his own and were unblinking as she returned his long gaze. Wordlessly, she pulled out a trident while he got his razor whip. Getting in close would be a challenge, but if he was quick enough on his feet, he could do it. Quickly he realized how the odds were stacked against him, but he shook it off and readied himself.

"Ready Wyrstin?" Azarias asked only to get a sly smile in response.

"I was waiting for you." Came Wrystin's response, just as she began to approach him, moving with the graceful ease of a predator.

As her trident came down, Azarias threw his whip up in defense, curling it around the trident and trying to pull it from her hands. Wrystin pulled her weapon back, winning out Azarias' move before backing up a few steps, eyeing him as she calculated her next move. Trying not to give her the time, Azarias rushed forward, trying to gain enough momentum that he could rush by her while swinging out with the whip.

"Humans have their guardians and other angels fight demons as well, why are you special Azarias? Why should we keep _you_ around?" She taunted as their weapons met once more with a harsh clang. Still, Azarias was able to get past her, it was a good sign. He just needed to slow her reaction time somehow. Perhaps by using part of the environment. He rushed forward, starting to collect a handful of sand in his free hand.

"I am not special, I am not one of a kind" Azarias hissed, whirling around to face her, waiting for her to come to him "But I will try to keep the demons from destroying everything." 

Once more, she came at him and he readied his hand, hurling sand at the woman when she was close enough before lashing out with his whip again.

* * *

It was a month later that Wrystin disappeared. She'd gone on a mission, a mission that was supposed to be brief but when someone tried to contact her, there was no trace. It was another month before everyone declared that she had either been destroyed or had defected somehow.

Azarias heard the whispers of other angels as he passed by, of course he did. While they might try to hide it, they didn't quite do a phenomenal job at it. Not that he was truly sure if they wanted to hide their gossip.

"You know, they're always like that.." whispered one, a young angel that Azarias couldn't quite conjure the name of in his mind. She likely worked nowhere near his people though. After all, her words spoke for themselves.

"Like what?" whispered her partner, a ginger man, slightly older he believed.

"The potentates, they're... they're always disappearing like that. I'll bet they're going off with demons."

Right, this rumor. Azarias' jaw tensed, his hands curling into fists as he watched a black haired man gathering up paperwork that Azarias needed before he could leave the area. _Hurry up Corrial,_ he silently willed the man, _hurry before I do something I'll regret._

"Well," the ginger murmured and Azarias could feel his eyes burn into his back "I suppose you can't be too surprised. They're always around them.. and plus, they're kind of... evil, aren't they?"

"Here we are!" Corrial's words kept him from hearing the girl's response which Azarias was silently grateful for. He snatched the papers from Corrial's hand and nodded his appreciation before rushing from the room. He couldn't stand this atmosphere any longer.

* * *

It was quiet in Wrystin's quarters, hardly anyone visited the area after her disappearance, though some of her closer friends erected a small shrine of remembrance for her, in case she had been destroyed. Azarias knelt by the counter that her picture sat on, tidying up the area for a bit before lighting the candles that were around the room. A faint vanilla scent wafted through room fairly quixkly and Azarias leaned his head down, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in. Silence and vanilla mixed in the air, calming Azarias down as he sat there for who knows how long.

"You've created quite a stir" his voice barely came out, hardly louder than his breathing "some of them brand you as a traitor. Part of me hopes that you are. At least then, you're still around.' He clenched his hands in fists, squeezing his eyes shut a little tighter. "I wasn't ready just yet Wrystin, just a little longer and I would've shown you how great a warrior I was.

Azarias waited, and he waited, and he waited. No response came, no footsteps came, no one joined him. He was alone.

After a while, he opened his eyes and stood up, taking the time to blow all the candles out before exiting the room.

* * *

One day, Azarias stopped measuring time by Wyrstin, it was difficult but he managed it. Though, he stopped measuring time all together if he was being honest. He forced himself back into his training, kept his eye on his goals and pushed through. He grew stronger and more determined, more importantly, he was certain of his goals now. And certain of how they aligned with his coworkers. He was part of a unit, and that's what was most important, so long as he stuck with them, he knew what he had to do and he could do it with ease. He had companions who would back him up.

Missions came and went. Usually he was in a team of at least three. Some of their jobs were more difficult than others, but Azarias quickly gained experience working out how to target some demons. Of course, they were usually lower on the demonic hierarchy, didn't need a small team starting a war after all.

* * *

Azarias' first mission alone was almost heart shattering for him. He was unused to not having a team with him, not having their presence to reassure him that he was doing exactly what he needed to be doing. However, he made it through, and he learned something about himself as he wandered the Earth alone for a little bit. Humans were quite interesting. Curious little creatures really. Perhaps Wyrstin had had the same revelation he did, perhaps she was down here people-watching... And perhaps if he did the same, he would find her here. It certainly wasn't his main mission, but a possibility.

This was a goal forgotten after years of nothing found, too much time spent wandering for her to be here, but hey, at least he wasn't alone anymore. After finding his co-captain and this new rag-tag team of monster hunters, how could he be alone? 


End file.
